


Here Kitty

by cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights



Series: M'Baku x Rhodey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable James Rhodes, Courting Rituals, Diplomacy, Domestic Fluff, Don't fuck with Rhodey, Ever - Freeform, He says the wrong thing when M'Baku is around, I don't like MCU Wanda, IF WANDA EVEN TRY HER MAGIC ON RHODEY M'BAKU WILL MURDER HER, Insecure Rhodey, M'Baku courts Rhodey, M'Baku is bigger than Rhodey, M/M, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Not Clint Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Possessive M'Baku, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective M'Baku, Rhodey gets the recognition he deserves, Rhodey is oblivious, Slightly Not T'challa Friendly at first, Smug M'Baku, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, T'challa and Tony ships it, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark plays Matchmaker, What would this ship be called??, You can pry this out of my cold dead hands, but only for Rhodey, leave me alone, not really - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights/pseuds/cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights
Summary: While on a diplomatic mission with King T'Challa, M'Baku has gotten an interest in the wheelchair-bound, Colonel Rhodes. Now if only he got the chance to speak with him. Insert one Tony Stark.Yes I know M'Baku is actually called Man-Ape but let me have thisComments Will Be Moderated (Via Habit)





	Here Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry this from my cold dead hands, okay?

Why was M’Baku leaving Wakanda with the king? Simple. He didn’t trust the idiot not to fuck something up. T’Challa may be a good fighter, he will respect that, but with what happened with the ‘Civil War’ the people of Wakanda was on thin ice with the rest of the world. Unfortunately, Shuri wasn’t able to come due to some technical glitch and the Doras weren’t enough, or so he was told. So, he had to come along much to his distaste. “Welcome King Kitty, and others!” Tony Stark greets them when they land. M’Baku grunts a greeting while T’Challa greets him politely. Tony leads them inside with the Doras behind them. “So who is dark and scowling over there?” Tony questions T’Challa.

“This is M’Baku, he is the leader of the Jarabi Tribe.” T’Challa introduces while M’Baku nods at him. “M’Baku, this is Tony Stark. We’ve talked to you about him.”

“Indeed. Although, I will save my judgment until I have seen such things for myself.” M’Baku narrows his eyes at Tony Stark, he will not believe the words of another about a person.

“Oh, I like him, I’m sure Honeybear will as well.” Tony Stark comments absentmindedly as they arrive at the Accord Council gathering. M’Baku stood behind T’Challa as he took a seat and surveyed the area. His eyes caught the sight of a man in a wheelchair. He was wearing what T’Challa said was the Air Force uniform with several medallions showing his position in power as Colonel. M’Baku couldn’t help but be curious about the male. He keeps an eye on him as he continued surveillance. After negotiations were made, Tony walks up to them with the man in the wheelchair. “King Kitty, Scowler! This is Honeybear.” Tony introduces. The man rolls his eyes fondly and holds out his hand for a handshake.

“Colonel James Rhodes, but Tony calls me Rhodey among other things.” M’Baku shakes Rhodey’s hand and nods his respect.

“I am M’Baku, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rhodes,” M’Baku says neutrally.

“Please, just call me Rhodey.” M’Baku nods at the suggestion and holds his hand a second longer than necessary before releasing his hand. Tony was the only one who noticed. He then hops back into the conversation.

“So Your Royal Kittyness, how long are you guys staying.” Tony looks up at T’Challa. T’Challa looks apologetic.

“Well, M’Baku only agreed to this as long as we left as soon as possible so-” T’Challa was cut off by the Leader of the Jarabi Tribe.

“Stay as long as you need to since Wakanda is beginning to come out to the world, it would be best for me to get used to the rest of the world. I shall start here.” He grunts softly. Tony gains a grin as Rhodey nods his head before looking up at M’Baku.

“A wise decision,” Rhodey comments making M’Baku nods.

“Alright! I’ll take Sir Kitten and the Doras to get a place to stay for their stay. Sourpatch, help integrate Scowler.” Tony tells him before taking T’Challa and the Doras away before Rhodey could protest. He smiles apologetically at M’Baku.

“Seems like you’re stuck with me.” M’Baku looks down at him.

“So it seems. Though I have been enjoying your company so far, I have no problem with spending more time with you.” M’Baku speaks calmly. Rhodey nods and wheels out the building with M’Baku follows. “What is first Colonel?”

“We could just walk, well wheel for me, around and if you’re curious about anything I will explain it to the best of my ability.” Rhodey offers. M’Baku nods in acceptance. They begin to walk around Central Park with M’Baku questioning the statues and the history behind it. Rhodey eager answers his questions while M’Baku stares in almost awe at the excitement this tiny man had. He questions their customs and Rhodey answers either proudly or embarrassedly. M’Baku found it slightly endearing. “Hey M’Baku, are you hungry?” Rhodey suddenly asks him.

“I suppose I could go for a bite to eat.” Rhodey nods in acceptance and wheels him to a nearby vendor.

“This is one of my favorite vendors. They have the best fries in my opinion. Tones would disagree but he’s a liar.” Rhodey rambles as he pays for two orders of fries for them. He hands one to M’Baku before beginning to devour his own. M’Baku watches him with a hint of amusement for eating one of the fries. He hums in slight satisfaction. “Good right?” Rhodey grins slightly.

“Right.” M’Baku nods. Rhodey checks his phone before sighing.

“Time to head back,” Rhodey tells him. M’Baku nods in acceptance and they head back towards the building they started at where a car was. “Really Tones, a car?” He sighs and looks up at M’Baku. “Mind giving me a hand?” M’Baku stoops down and picks up Rhodey before setting him inside the car as the driver puts the wheelchair in the trunk. M’Baku then gets inside. “Thanks.”

“It was no trouble.” The drive was silent as they were taken to the compound. Once they arrive, M’Baku helps Rhodey out and places him back into his wheelchair. Rhodey mutters threats against his best friend which M’Baku were both impressed and doubtful of. He knew that the Colonel wouldn’t actually do any of them. They walk inside the compound where Tony greets them.

“Hope you enjoyed yourselves! Scowler, Kitty will show you your room. Platypus, to the lab!” Tony grabs Rhodey’s chair handles and wheels him away as Rhodey waves goodbye. M’Baku watches before looking at an amused T’Challa.

“Follow me.” T’Challa leads M’Baku away to his room for the night. M’Baku sits on the bed in his room as his mind plays through the events of today. He didn’t notice the smile that played on his lips. He removes his upper clothing before laying back in bed his mind stuck on the Colonel.


End file.
